


Luca (One Shots)

by MaybeImToBlame



Series: You Make Me Love You [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, Evanstan - Freeform, Gen, Kid Fic, Kidfic, M/M, Parenthood, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, baby being cute, childhood development, evanstan as parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-02-29 17:52:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18783184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeImToBlame/pseuds/MaybeImToBlame
Summary: Stories following Chris and Sebastian as first-time parents. It's Luca's world, his dad's are just living in it.





	1. Luca 2 Months: Dodger Becomes A Big Brother

Flying with a two month old had been no joke. Poor little Luca had been fussy and uncomfortable the whole time. And on top of that, they’d been in coach. They’d gotten an array of both sympathetic looks and annoyed ones from a number of passengers while walking him up and down the aisle to try and console him a little bit. He hadn’t completely calmed down until they were on the ground again. Thankfully, he hadn’t been seizing or trembling at all since they left the hospital. The treatments had seemed to work. They’d still have to keep a close eye on him for the following month but it really seemed like the withdrawals were over.

-

Currently they were in their SUV on the way home. Sebastian was sitting in the back seat with Luca. Luca was greedily drinking from his bottle. His little greenish-blue eyes looking up at his dad from underneath a soft little baby blue hat. His tiny hands were still covered with mittens so he didn’t hurt himself And his small body was swaddled to keep him calm and warm. It was fall but it felt like winter here in New England.

“You done?” Sebastian asked as he pulled the bottle away. Luca snuffed and murmured and his little arms flailed in an answer. Sebastian lifted him out of the seat to put him over his shoulder to burp him and with two good burps he pulled him away whispering praises.

“Ah, good burp, good for you,” he said. As he put him back into his car seat and buckled him back up. Chris looked up and smiled as he caught a glimpse of the two in his rear view. Sebastian then took a moment to look outside. They were almost home. Another ten minutes and they’d be there.

-

The sun was just beginning it’s slow decent in the sky. It was a little after midday when Chris pulled into their garage. The car turned off and the two new parents got out of the car. Chris got the luggage from the trunk while Sebastian handled Luca. Luca was quietly wiggling around in his car seat looking around with wonder and trying to fit his covered hands into his mouth. He made a happy little cooing sound as he was moved from the car and carried by Sebastian over to the stairs to get inside.

“Dodger’s here, do you think we should introduce them now?”

“Yeah, sure, he’s been around plenty of babies and children before, but let me go in and greet him separately first and then we can switch so he has a moment to get excited before we bring Luca in. You know he gets excited when we come home,” Sebastian nodded.

Chris went in first. He put the keys down on the counter and called out for Dodger in a moment the happy mutt was barreling towards him. Tongue lulling out and and jumping up at him, they hadn’t seen each other in two and a half weeks so the excitement was warranted.

“Hey bubba! Hey, yes. I missed you too! I missed you so much,” Dodger happily yipped and jumped and licked at Chris’s face as he greeted him. “Good boy,” Chris said. “Now stay,” Dodger stayed where he was asked. Tail wagging happily. A few moments later Sebastian entered and was given the same treatment as Chris with happily excited licks to the face and paws on his shoulders as he knelt down to greet him.

“You are such a good boy, I missed you too, yes I did, you’re the best,” he praised the dog and continued to generously pet him all over. “Now, guess what? We’ve got someone for you to meet, come here,” he said, he clipped Dodger’s leash on him. Dodger looked confused. They knew he’d just been on a walk because their Dog Walker had just updated them that he’d been on one before they came home.

“You’ll see,” he promised the dog. He knocked on the outside door that led to the garage to signal that it was okay for Chris to come inside with the baby. The door opened slowly and Chris stepped inside. Luca in the car seat. Dodgers ears immediately perked up when he heard the soft sounds of the baby cooing and gurgling from the seat he did a little round about, walking in a circle. His tail wagging as he got closer to Chris who was holding the carriage up high.

“Dodger, this is your new little brother, do you want to say hi? If so you have to sit,” he told the dog. Dodger sat down, right there in the side of the entrance way and let his tail thump on the ground lightly as he waited for farther instruction. Slowly Chris lowered the carriage to the floor, telling Dodger to stay as he did so. Dodger didn’t move from his spot as Chris waited.

“Good boy,” Chris told Dodger and that was Dodger’s cue to stand. As if on instinct he came up to the baby carriage and sniffed around. Not licking or jumping or doing anything wrong. He’d been around babies before but it was like he was taking extra care around this one. He kept his distance and didn’t put his face into the seat. Staying around the boarder as he sniffed. Luca cooed again, little hands coming out far enough to touch Dodger. Dodger just let the baby gently bat at him. Finally he got closer. His nose gently nudging at Luca’s little head as he sniffed him. Luca’s head moved as he tried to follow the dog’s movements. Neither one seemed distressed. Only curious about one and other. Dodger slowly sniffed down Luca’s little body before sitting down in front of the baby carrier. He tilted his head one way and then another before leaning in again and getting right up into Luca’s face.

“Whoa, Dodger-“ Sebastian cut himself off when Luca gave a happy squeal snuffle and his arms flailed around as Dodger licked the side of his face. Luca was laughing. It was a sound they’d only heard one other time and it warned both of their hearts to hear it for the second time directed back at Dodger. Dodger didn’t bark or startle at the sudden loud noise. He just sniffed again at the top of Luca’s head before sitting back and then looking up at Chris. A wide doggy smile on his face. As if to say “I like it, what is it? Are we keeping it?” All in one. Chris gave Dodger a pat on the head and told him he was a good boy once again as he went to get a baby wipe from the counter to wipe off Luca’s face from dog slobber. After Luca was clean Sebastian headed upstairs with him nestled into his arms, while Chris took a moment to take a few work phone calls he’d been putting off. Dodger followed Sebastian up stairs. Taking the steps two by two and arriving at the top first. Dodger trotted over to the nursery without prompting. A very smart dog indeed, Sebastian thought. He smiled at Dodger as he entered into the room. Dodger followed him inside. Sebastian took a seat in the comfortable rocker. He unswaddled Luca partway, Not wanting him to overheat inside. He let the blanket draped across his arm and lap as he held Luca on top of it as he rocked him slowly to sleep. It didn’t take long, the baby was tired. Dodger had taken a vigilant watch a few feet away from Sebastian. He was relaxed but still alert. Lying on his stomach but with his head up and panting. Ready to jump up at a moments notice of danger. When Sebastian stood Dodger did as well. Sebastian slowly lowered Luca into the crib, he turned the mobile above his crib on, it was a set of glowing stars and moons. The mobile could be hooked up through Bluetooth to play lullabies or simply just spin and twinkle. He put it on the latter setting this time. Dodger sat by the crib. Watching as Sebastian brushed a soft hand over Luca’s tiny head before he leaned against the crib to just watch him sleep for a while. Luca didn’t move much in his sleep. Occasionally he smacked his little lips together and his hand would twitch but there were no violent seizing motions or twitches like there had been early on before the withdrawal. Then it had been hard to watch him sleep. Too painful of a reminder that there was nothing more they could do to help his pain and suffering, now that he was sleeping calmly Sebastian felt like he could watch him for hours as his tiny chest rose and fell Sebastian felt himself falling more and more in love.

Finally after another fifteen minutes of watching him sleep Sebastian straightened up. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Dodger stand at attention as well. Sebastian reached down to pet him.

“Good boy,” he said, “come on, this way, let’s let him sleep.” Sebastian was standing in the door frame. He hadn’t heard he tinkle of Dodger’s collar following so he looked back. Dodger looked unsure as he stood between Luca and Sebastian. He glanced back at Luca in the crib, as if to say, “you’re just gonna leave him? Are you sure that he’s gonna be okay?” As if to prove his thoughts Dodger turned his head back and gave a little whine. Sebastian chuffed at the sweet gesture.

“Come on bud, he’ll be fine. He needs to sleep for now. You two can hang out later,” he told him. And with a few more cursory glances back Dodger finally trotted over to the open door. Sebastian hooked the baby monitor to his belt and turned the volume all the way up as he cracked the door behind him.

-

Sebastian reached the top of the stairs ready to head down. Once again caught off guard when Dodger wasn’t at his heels. He looked back, Dodger was again glancing back at the half closed door. Sebastian let out a low chuckle,

“Come on Bub, Luca will be okay, I promise,” Sebastian went back over to Dodger and knelt down in front of him to scratch him behind the ear.

“I promise, he’ll be okay, let’s let him sleep for now, you want to go outside? Dad brought you back some new dog treats? Maybe we can play fetch, huh? How does that sound?” He asked Dodger at the word “Treats” and “outside” his ears perked up and he was following Sebastian down the stairs with a pep in his steps.

-

The next day Chris had Luca propped up in a baby chair in the living room as he sorted through a pile of paperwork. Sebastian was somewhere else in the house doing some sort of chore. Probably laundry. But Chris didn’t know. Every few moments he’d find himself looking up and smiling at the sight in front of him. Luca was in his chair playfully batting at the dangling rattling, crinkly, and shiny objects hanging from the handle above him while dodger lied out half curled around the chair with his head in his paws. Dodger had really taken to the two month old in the last 24 hours. As soon as Sebastian had woken up at the cries in the middle of the night Dodger had too. He had followed Sebastian into the baby’s room and stayed with Sebastian and Luca until Luca was quiet and sleeping again. This happened three more times throughout the night and each time Dodger was up and alert and ready to protect and watch. He even did his own check of the crib every time before leaving the room and it warmed Sebastian and Chris’s hearts to see.

-

Luca was in his baby carrier crying his eyes out. They’d taken him to the doctor after the fourth day of near constant crying. Dodger, the poor pup, had only been able to take so much before retreating outside to his Doghouse. It wasn’t colic and Sebastian and Chris were glad of that. They’d done all they could think of. He didn’t need a change, he didn’t want food, didn’t need to be burped, rocked, held, or anything else. It was breaking Chris’s heart to have to watch and was quite frankly, driving Sebastian slightly mad. But he remained calm. Doing all he could think of. Currently Luca was in his carrier on the floor, still bawling his little hands and legs flailing as he did so. Chris came in from Dodger’s morning walk. Unlike usual for the past few days Dodger didn’t immediately head outside. This time he slowly and cautiously walked up to the carriage. Chris was about to call him back but Dodger didn’t bark or pounce, he instead placed his paw on it and began to rock it slightly. Still crying, Luca opened his eyes. And for the first time in a few hours he paused in his crying. His hands coming out and reaching for the dog. Dodger moves forward. He began licking Luca’s head and Luca’s little fists fisted themselves in his fur. Dodger pulled away and stopped licking but he sat down, resting his body over the baby carrier completely and just lying there. Chris and Sebastian watched on with awe as Luca slowly stopped crying his cries fading to quiet whimpers and then silence before soft and content cooing sounds replaced them as Luca continued to run his little hands through Dodger’s fur.

“Well would you look at that?” Chris commented coming over to Sebastian. Sebastian was still shocked himself.

“You couldn’t have tried this three days ago Dodge?” He wondered aloud. Chris laughed,

“He’s a Good boy,”

“That he is,” Sebastian said as he sighed. Closing his eyes for a moment and relishing in the silence for the first time in days.

-

From then on whenever Luca would start wailing Dodger would come running. If Luca was crying in his crib Dodger would stick a paw or a snout through the bars and as soon as Luca saw him he’d begin to calm down. It was almost like magic. When Luca would be playing on his play mat during the day dodger would sit and watch from his spot close by where the sun would shine in through the window. When Luca would push a ball a little out of his reach (before he started crawling) Dodger would be sure to nudge it back before the whimpering started.

Dodger was taking his duties as big brother very seriously and it warmed Chris’s heart the most to see baby and dog bonding so well.

The only place they drew the line at was when Luca was sleeping at night. Dodger wasn’t allowed in the room and there was a baby gate that opened and closed for that reason at Luca’s door. Dodger was the best baby monitor there was at night though, because he’d be jumping onto Chris and Sebastian’s bed before the cries got loud enough to wake them up to let them know Luca was up and needing attention.


	2. Luca 3 Months: Gym (Mafia) Baby

Sebastian jogs into the gym 15 minutes later than expected. He’s holding onto Luca who’s fastened securely in the baby sling. He’s got his hat on backwards and a soft under armor t-shirt on that actually belongs to Chris, paired with a pair of soft sweatpants he picked up from target. He’s got a good two week beard going and he’s pumped and ready to work out with all of his friends. He just hopes they won’t be too upset that he had to bring Luca along last minute after a mix up between his and Chris’s schedule.

“Dada…” Luca’s little voice piped up. Sebastian looks down at him with a smile.

“Yeah bud, I’m right here.” Luca makes happy little cooing sound back and wiggles around. Sebastian pats him gently and kissed his forehead. Don grinned from across the room where he was doing bicep curls with a large dumbell. He stood up and came towards him.

“Sebastian! Dude, so glad you could make it,”

“Yeah sorry I’m late man,” he gave Don a side hug and Luca wiggled around again. His head turning to try and get a look at the newcomer.

“Is this Luca!?” Don asked excitedly. Luca smiled at him charmingly when he said his name.

“This is,”

“Well hey little man, aren’t you handsome, you come to lift some weights with us today? Huh?” Don asked.

“More like be the weight I’m lifting,” Sebastian sighed. Don laughed,

“He’s what? 15lbs at most? I know you can lift more than that,”

“Sure but having him hanging on your chest all day? Man I don’t know how women do it with breasts. It’s annoying but also, I love having him close to me,

“Well he sure is cute,”

“He is,” Luca squinted happily and curled his little fists up towards Sebastian’s chest as his head plonked into it gently. Sebastian rubbed at the back of his head again to calm him.

“Well. Let’s see if we can craft you a baby friendly workout today. You’ve got his carrier so you can put him down, but I’ve got some ideas for keeping him with you for now.” Don said. Sebastian followed Don over to where some of he other guys were working out. He gave handshakes and pats on the back and introduced all of them to Luca who happily gurgled and laughed and wiggled around happily at all the attention.

“Alright so you can do your warm up stretches like normal, I’d substitute some lunges in for the jumping for now though if you’re going to hold him. We can work with the kettle balls to combat that exercise later. Sebastian nodded and went into his normal warmup routine. He started out with lunges and then did a set of squats he then did some twists before heading over to the pull-up handle bars. He did five sets of five. All the while Luca giggled and looked up at him with every jerky up and down movement.

“You like this huh? You like this! Well it’s a lot of work, you’re getting so big!” He cooed back at him after he finished. Bopping him on the nose. “You’re so adorable, I love you.” Luca laughed again. And nuzzled into Sebastian’s chest. Don watched from a far with his other buddy Peter.

“Stop, you’re giving us all cavities!” Peter called out. Sebastian grinned,

“Have you seen my baby? Would you be able to stop if you were holding him?” Sebastian called back.

“Yeah, yeah, put him down and do some real work, bet we can get you to 145 today,” Don encouraged. Sebastian was gradually building back up his strength for his role later on this year in October his goal for bench-pressing was to be between 155-170 again. Sebastian went and got Luca’s Baby Carriage and gently Unclipped him from his chest. Luca unhappily screeched and he had to quiet him down with rubs to the back and kissed to his forehead.

“It’s okay, here, see you’ve got your toys,” he pulled the handle around so Luca could reach the dangling toys and with a few more loud breaths and angry huffs, Luca was finally wiggling around happily again.

“Kids got a set of lungs on him,” his friend Mark said coming up to pat him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, sorry about that.”

“Hey, he’s a baby, no sweat.”

“Come on bean, you’re gonna watch daddy exercise now.” Sebastian said. As he brought him over to beside the rowing machine. Luca wasn’t paying attention as he batted away at the crinkly fish hanging above him with a grin. Sebastian grinned down at him, he was just so fucking adorable. Sebastian put him in his field of view before settling in and slowly falling into a grove. Sebastian had been going for a good three minutes before Luca began whimpering unhappily from his carrier.

“Oh Luc, Luca, look, hi!” Sebastian said with a huge over exaggerated smile as he got his attention. “Luca, peakaboo!” He called. And Luca looked over at him. Placing his hands over his eyes. Sebastian smiled as he called out,

“Oh no, where’s Luca!” Luca giggled. “Where did he go!” Luca wiggled around and babbled again behind his hands.

“Where’s my sweet baby? Don? Have you seen him,”

“Nah man, don’t know where he went,” Don said as he was doing push-ups on the floor a little ways away, Luca squealed happily as he revealed himself,

“Oh my goodness! There he is! There’s my happy little bean-oh! Oh no! He disappeared again, Luca! Where’d you go?” This game went on for a good five more minutes his other buddies getting in on it as well. Luca basked in the attention he was getting and was all riled up and wanting to be held when Sebastian finished on the rowing machine. Sebastian came over and picked him up, kissing him on the cheek and telling him what a good baby he was being while daddy worked out. He pulled out his changing pad and lied it on the floor. Lying Luca on top of it, he then got into a planking position right over him and they were face to face. Luca’s grinned a toothy grin and squealed as he reached up to pat at Sebastian’s scratchy beard.

“Hi bud, yeah, you like the beard don’t you?” Sebastian bumped their noses together and went “beep” he made a faux surprised look as he pulled away.

“Did I just hear your nose beep?” He asked as he did another push-up. He kissed his nose this time as he went down and on the way up made another “beep” sound. And feigned surprise again.

“Mark did you hear that? His nose beeps!”

“No way! Does it really?” Mark reaches over from where he was doing crunches and bopped Luca’s nose. Luca laughed happily at the beeping sound he made as well.

“By golly it does!” Sebastian had to turn away to laugh at that. Who in the word says “by golly” anymore. Mark. That’s who.

“We better call your papa, I think he’ll want to know about this new development. I can’t believe your nose actually beeps. Luca wiggled below him more still smiling. He was such a happy baby most of the time. As Sebastian continued to do his pushups he blew raspberries into Luca’s tummy and pecked kisses on both of his cheeks and his foreheads. Once again going for a few more beeps of his nose which had Luca in an uproar of laughter. When Sebastian was done Luca had rolled himself over on his stomach and was now wiggling around on the floor halfway off the mat

“Oh, wow, is he crawling already?”

“Not really. Sometimes he’ll flip himself over but that’s about as far as he’s gotten.” Luca peers back at him from where he’s on his stomach. He’s managed to push himself up into his elbows but he isn’t making any moves to crawl. “Yeah, I’m talking about you, you’re not quite there yet. But that’s okay. ” Sebastian rubbed his back gently as he spoke to him with a grin. Luca giggled and babbled something back before rolling back over again onto his back and grabbing his feet.

“Upsie daisy, up you go, come on,” Sebastian says as he hauls him into his arms. But he doesn’t put him on his hip instead he lifts him all the way up above him. Luca’s laughs once again echo through the gym as Sebastian swings him around while saying “whee!” And making random noises. Don is standing off to the side with his phone In hand filming the entire thing with a grin.

“This shit is too fucking cute man, can we put this on the gram?”

“Yeah sure,” Sebastian replies. “Just make sure you don’t get any real close ups of his face,” he says gesturing to Luca. Don nods and rechecks to make sure before uploading it.

Sebastian is on the bench and Luca is sitting a few feet away in his carrier again. Don is watching on and encouraging him as Mark spots him. They started out with 130 and currently Sebastian was at 140.

“You want to give 145 a try? I think you can do it, you’re not straining at all,” Sebastian nodded as he wiped his brow off.

“Dada dada dada dada.” Luca babbles from his seat when he sees Sebastian sit up. Sebastian smiles and answers him. “What’s up little bean?” He’s answered back with a nonsensical stream of adorable babble.

“Is that so? Well. Tell you what,” he says standing up and going over to him, he kneels down in front of Luca and bops his nose,

“After this and a quick cool down we’re gonna head home, and I’m gonna feed you your lunch, and then Papa will be home! How does that sound?”

“Pa pa pa pa papa.” Luca gurgles in reply. Waving his arms and legs around happily.

“Yeah, I know, you love your papa. Soon, I’ll be done soon my little love,” after forty more minutes, achieving 145, and a set of leg lifts Sebastian was packing Luca’s things away and situating him in the baby carrier. He ran to get a quick shower in the lockers leaving Luca in the capable hands of Don and Mark, both fathers themselves and were happy to see how he’d wrapped him selves around their fingers by the time he got back.

Don had Luca bouncing on his knee and chewing on a set of toy teething keys. He was laughing as he reached up to play with Mark’s scratchy and long beard with the other hand.

“Wow, you having fun with Uncle Don and Uncle Mark?” Luca looked over at him happily and squealed “Dada!” Sebastian recieved him with a widening smile.

“Alright, time to go home, time for food,” he strapped Luca into the baby sling and Luca curled up into his chest. Suddenly looking tired.

“Thanks guys, again, sorry I had to bring him without notice, we still on for drinks on Thursday?”

“Yeah man, and don’t sweat it, he was fine, bye Luca,” Don said patting his head gently. Luca turned his head in the carrier to babble and smile back at him.

That had gone better than Sebastian had thought it would. Luca had been phenomenal and his friends had been more than accommodating. Even watching their usual swearing. For now though, he had to get home. He had a hungry baby to feed.

 


	3. Luca 9 Months: Sick Baby

Sebastian groaned as he heard the baby monitor go off beside his head. Without opening his eyes he slapped a hand out and patted Chris’s chest beside him. Chris was snoring soundly on his back, mouth slightly open towards the celling. Chris didn’t move a muscle, Sebastian patted him a bit harder, finally when that didn’t work either he gave his chest a literal slap, not one that was enough to really hurt, but one that woke him up. Chris snorted loudly and jerked as he woke up,

“Ow! What the fuck?!”

“Baby’s up…” Sebastian mumbled, smacking his dry lips together, still without opening his eyes, he curled back around himself and was about to fall asleep again when he felt Chris fall back into bed as well and grumble,

“So, go get him,”

“It’s your turn,” Sebastian said, “I got him three hours ago.”

“Fuck,” Chris cursed. Luca was sick this week and his sleep schedule had been worse than usual, Chris groaned staggered out of bed. Sebastian hummed happily as he cuddled back into the bed to go back to sleep.

Chris made his way down the hall to Luca’s room. He opened the door to hear the soft sounds of Luca whimpering in his crib, his heart broke knowing his little boy was so miserable, they’d already had their first-time-parents freak out, rushing him to the doctor when his fever wouldn’t go down and he wouldn’t stop crying. The doctors had given them some medicine after checking Luca over thoroughly and keeping him for observation overnight. Now he was getting better, but was still all snoty and miserable. Chris came forward reaching into the crib for the nine month old,

“Hey baby,” He said, “Hey Luc, how you doing sweetheart?” Luca let out a cry and then a wet sneeze, right onto Chris’s sleep shirt, scaring himself with the sneeze Luca began to cry, Chris cooed at him and bounced him lightly as he rocked him in his arms. He put Luca back down in his crib for a moment before removing his shirt, he grabbed a tissue and the mucus remover from the dresser and picked Luca back up. He got rid of some of the blockage in his nose and then wiped his little face clean, all the while Luca fussed as he was jostled around. Finally, when he was clean and able to breathe a bit better Chris held him to his chest and began humming softly to him as he stroked his hair.

“It’s okay, you’re okay… I love you sweet baby boy,”

“Pa pa pa pa pa,” Luca stuffily babbled,

“Yeah honey, I’m right here, papa is right here and he loves you so much, I’m so sorry you’re sick,” Chris kissed his little forehead as he walked him out of his room, ready to tuck him in with them for the rest of the night, Luca snuffled and curled into Chris’s chest after yawning up at him adorably,

“Yeah, go on back to sleep,” Chris slowly climbed into bed with Luca, Sebastian turning on his side to look at them blearily in the dark, Luca made a soft noise and in an instant Sebastian was up, turning on the light to the dimmest setting and sitting up in bed,

“Really? You’re in our bed again?” He asked, looking down at Luca with a fond smile, Luca just gurgled up at him, reaching out a little hand for Sebastian’s face, Sebastian grinned as he pulled his little hand towards him and kissed the back of it gently,

“Well, okay, I guess you can stay, how you feeling? Huh? How are you feeling my little munchkin?” Sebastian talked to Luca who cooed up at him,

“Da da da da da,” Luca said, and then he sneezed again, beginning to cry.

“Aw,” Sebastian’s heart clenched as he watched Luca begin to shake as he cried, he sat up in bed, he was warm to the touch, still running a slight fever probably, turning the bedside lamp on brighter and gathering Luca into his arms, Sebastian waited as Chris came over with another baby wipe in hand and cleaned off his little hands, mouth, and nose. Luca screeched through the whole process flailing around.

“Shhh, shhh, hush, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Sebastian cooed back to him, Luca’s cries turned into little whimpers, he looked up at Sebastian with his big green doe eyes and lip stuck out, Sebastian held him closer.

“I love you little bean, I’m sorry you don’t feel good,” Luca continued to fuss as Sebastian rocked him back and forth. After 15 minutes and no sign of consoling, Sebastian finally stood up and began walking him around as he bounced him lightly in his arms.

“Da da da da da…” Luca said pathetically with a stuffy little voice.

“It’s okay, it’ll be alright…” Luca continued to whimper for the next few minutes, seeming to finally settle after a little more time of being walked around in Sebastian’s arms. Chris was watched on fondly from the bed. Once Luca was completely quiet with only a few sniffles here and there Sebastian carefully climbed back on the bed. Luca was clutching onto his flimsy sleepshirt with a clenched fist, as he settled, Luca began fussing again. Luca looked up at Sebastian with tear filled eyes. Sebastian stood back up again, ready to do some more pacing,

“Da da, da da,” Luca pulled at his little ear, they’d taken him to the doctor and he had an ear infection along with the cold, they knew he was in pain,

“I know, I’m sorry, I know it hurts,” Sebastian leaned down to kiss his cheek, little hand, and ear. Luca frowned, eyes still watery. Softly he began to sing to him, he knew he didn’t have the best voice but whenever one of them sang to him he would curl up against their neck to feel the vibrations from their throat. It was a unique thing, but it calmed him almost instantly. Sebastian found himself singing the first thing that came to his mind which happened to be a Earth, Wind, and Fire’s “September” Chris furrowed his eyebrows and gave him a “What?” look when he heard him singing, Sebastian just made a face of “I don’t know” back at him. Chris’s face softened as he watched Luca curl up to his dad’s chest and begin to fall asleep. Finally, after another ten minutes of rocking him back and forth and two more songs Luca quieted down. Just like a little while ago, Sebastian slowly climbed back onto the bed, he settled Luca on the pillow between them and laid down himself. Internally cheering when he didn’t wake back up and start crying. He and Chris lied there, looking at each other and Luca as Luca snored loudly between them as he slept.

“He snores like a lawn mower,” Sebastian said, a smirk gracing his face, “Just like his papa,”

“Hey!” Chris whispered, offended,

“Don’t lie, you know you do,” Chris grumbled something unintelligible to himself. Luca babbled in his sleep, and Sebastian’s expression went soft again.

“I still can’t believe he’s ours,”

“I know, isn’t he perfect?”

“He’s precious,” They both fell asleep gradually, their eyes drooping slowly as they drifted off, with Luca in their bed they got a good four hours of sleep before he ended up making them up again with more sneezing and crying. The next few days were full of ear drops, thermometers, difficult to get down Motrin dosages, and plenty of snot and baby wipes to go around. On top of all that the poor little guy was teething too, so it wasn’t a good few days at all. Chris and Sebastian were able to stay home and coddle him though, a fact for which they were both thankful for.

Luca finally got better around the night of the fourth day, wanting to get down and walk by himself and play with his own toys instead of cling to his parent’s sides. They took him back to the doctor the next week and he was happy, aside from his teething, they got a clean bill of health and were both able to take a collective sigh of relief. Luca’s first sickness was down in the books and they’d gotten through it.


	4. Luca 10 Months

Luca crinkled up his nose. He was on his back on the floor looking up at his Dad. Sebastian was lying on his side, arm propped up on his elbow as he looked down at the wiggly baby below him. Luca made the same face again, crinkling up his little nose and this time Sebastian mimicked him back. Luca’s eyes lit up at seeing his dad copy him. He laughed happily and reached for Sebastian. Sebastian let him take a hold of his fingers. Sebastian then made another face at him, his mouth dropping open in faux surprise and his eyebrows rising. Luca doesn’t quite get the same expression but he opens his mouth too to mimic him. Sebastian laughed again, and Luca laughed back.

“You silly goose,” he told the baby, tickling his tummy and causing Luca to laugh even harder. Sebastian leaned down, kissing Luca all over his little face, careful not to smother him in the process.

“Da da da da da…” Luca babbles back at him. Sebastian grins, “That’s right, I’m dada!” He encourages.

“Dada, Papa, and Luca,” he points at himself, points over to where Chris is sitting in the kitchen, and then points at Luca as he says each word. Luca points over at Chris,

“Da da da da da,” He babbles again,

“No, that’s papa! You are so silly!” Sebastian says back to him, enthusiasm and love filling his voice. Luca flips himself around, rolling his little body over before he pushes his top half up onto his hands and his little legs come to curl underneath him. On the move again, Sebastian thinks, and sure enough, Luca is off, crawling towards the fireplace. Probably to put his mouth on it. They have a marble base to their fireplace and Luca likes to lick it and put his little head on it. Probably because of the temperature difference. They’ve tried to keep it as sanitized as possible just for this reason but it’s still dirty, Sebastian reaches down and grabs Luca under his tummy just before he reaches it. He lifts Luca up into his arms and onto his back into a half cradle hold, Luca is resting against his shoulder and laughing again at the abrupt change in positions. He really likes being lifted up high and fast they’ve discovered.

“Nope, not this time you little menace, no licking the fireplace today,” Sebastian said. Chris snorts from where he’s reading over a screen play and having a mid-morning coffee.

“I think I’m going to take him shopping,” Sebastian said, "He's already getting restless," directing the question at Chris. They’re in New York today. Have been for about a month now. Luca’s nursery from their Boston home was moved and set up almost identically to how it had been in their other home. They didn’t want to jostle him too much since these were primitive times for him, but when a job called, sometimes you had to answer. After talking to their pediatrician she’d assured them that it would be good for Luca to be able to spend time with both of them as much as possible even if it meant they’d be moving around. Encouraging them to try to make things as similar for him as possible in the new environment but otherwise to not worry too much.

“Sounds good to me,” Sebastian sighed as he set Luca down in his high chair,

“Can you watch him, get him his 11AM snack while I go shower?”

“Of course,” Chris said, standing to his feet, he kissed Sebastian on the mouth quickly, reaching down to cop a feel of his husbands crotch, and ass, Sebastian squealed cried out in surprise, swatting his hands away.

“You bad, misbehaving… ugh.” Sebastian huffed. Not really able to stay mad at Chris. He sighed, leaning in to peck him on the cheek once more, this time leaning in to grab a handful of Chris’s ass as well in retaliation, spanking it hard before he pulled away. Chris jumped visibly before laughing. Chris’s laughing set off Luca and then the three were all laughing together.

“Bye bye bye bye bye dada dada dada.” Luca chirps repeatedly as Sebastian heads out of the room. Sebastian peaks his head back around the door frame to wave back at Luca before heading up stairs. Chris stands in the middle of their kitchen, hands on his hips, “Snack time,” he says to no one in particular.

“Snac” Luca repeats back. Banging his little fists on his high chair. Chris turns around and grins at him. Another new word, his little boy is growing so fast!

“That’s right Luc, it’s time for a snack! Do you want bananas, Cheerios, or apple sauce?” He asks.

“Nana,” Luca replies. “Ohs,” Chris nods. They’re not quite sure if he knows what he’s asking for yet but they’re always sure to ask anyway. Chris sets to work getting out the Cheerio box and pulling a banana down from on top of the fridge. He chops it up and picks it up with his hand, bringing the Cheerio box over to Luca’s high chair with him. He places five banana slices in front of him and pours out a handful of Cheerios as well before going to wash his hands. He brings him some watered down apple juice as well in a sipping cup. Sitting right next to him and watching him eat. Luca is adorable. Mashing his bananas before picking them up with sticky fingers and shoving them into his small mouth. He offers Chris a Cheerio, not really taking no for an answer as he shoves his sticky little hands into Chris’s face. Chris opens his mouth and thanks him around his fingers with a laugh. Luca laughs as Chris’s beard tickles his hands. Luca reaches for his sippy cup but instead of gripping it he knocks it onto the floor. Letting out a loud frustrated scream at the predicament. Flapping his arms and legs in displeasure. Chris hides a smile as he reaches down to pick it up.

“It’s alright, here you go, you want some juice?” He asks as he holds it up to Lucas mouth to help him drink. Luca pushes the cup away after a sip or two and Chris places it down on his high chair. There’s a moment where Luca stares at the cup and then at Chris. His hand then comes out and he pushes it off the high chair. This time the scream he lets out isn’t one of anger or frustration but of glee. Oh no. Chris thinks. He picks the cup up and places it back in its place only for Luca to laugh and knock it over again. He shakes his head. This will be something he has to warn Sebastian about. In the baby development series they’d been watching it was noted that babies might start to do this at this age. Luca was now ten months old. He was a little late in the walking and pulling himself up department but already very advanced vocally and so they weren’t worried. This was new though. He sighed. Remembering the video saying it was important to indulge them, giving some psychological reason Chris couldn’t remember. All he did remember was when baby starts knocking things down, he’ll begin to notice and expect you to pick it up. Something about them realizing cause and effect. He sighed. Picking up the cup once more and placing it in its place on the high chair. Sure enough, Luca knocked it over again. Chris just smiled and shook his head. This time when he picked it up he placed it on the table. That was enough of that for now.

When Luca began crushing his Cheerios and bananas and smearing them all over the high chair table Chris knew he was done. He brought over a wash cloth and baby wipe and cleaned Luca up. Much to Lucas displeasure. He screeched at Chris and batted his little hands away but in the end still clung to him like a little monkey when he picked him up. Chris washed out the rag and took Luca’s bib off. Throwing it in the downstairs laundry bin before heading upstairs with Luca in his arms.

He entered his and Sebastian’s bedroom. Sebastian was in the middle of getting dressed and he turned around, grinning when he saw his boys enter the room.

“Hey baby, did you have a good snack?” He asked Luca,

“Snac,” Luca replied.

“Oh wow! Yes! Snack! That’s right! You’re so smart! Such a smart boy!” Sebastian automatically took Luca from Chris’s arms and settled him against his chest. Luca still loved skin to skin contact. His little head resting against Sebastian’s bare chest. Eyes closing in contentment. Sebastian bounced him very lightly. Looking down and pressing a kiss into his hair.

“Micuţa mea,” he crooned to him softly. Luca yawned and tried to settle into Sebastian farther.

“No, it’s not nap time yet sweetheart,” Sebastian said patting him and jostling him a bit more. Luca made a sound of discontent and sat up. Patting at his dad’s chest.

“We’re going to go shopping first! Gonna get you some new clothes, and toys, and Dodger is going to come too!”

“Dog!” Luca says. Waving his hands happily,

“Yes! Dodger the dog is going to come with us! Let me put my shirt on and we can go,” he sets Luca in the center of the bed and lets him pad around while he finishes getting ready. All the while keeping a hawks eye on Luca from where he rolls himself over on the bed. He finishes, taking a moment to run his fingers through his hair. Frowning when he finds even more grey hairs. Ugh. He’s getting old.

“Dada dada dada dada!” Luca suddenly pipes up from the bed. Sebastian turns around and grins. Luca has covered his eyes with his hands.

“Oh my, where has Luca gone?” Sebastian looks around exaggeratedly. Noticing that Luca is peaking out from between his fingers. “Oh no. I seem to have misplaced my child, what am I going to do!?” Sebastian falls to his knees over dramatically and begins to fake cry, Luca only laughs, Sebastian stops. “Wait? I heard something. Luca? Is that you?” Luca pulls his hands away from his face and babbles back loudly,

“Dada dada dada dada!”

“Oh my goodness! There you are! There’s my sweet baby Luca!” Sebastian picked him up from the bed and lifted him high up into the air. His little legs kicking out as he laughed. He brought him down and gave him a raspberry through his little onesie. Making him laugh even harder.

“I love you,” Sebastian said, bringing Luca back down to his chest. Luca looked up at him with his big green eyes,

“Wuv,” he said. Sebastian laughed.

“Yes, I love you! I love you Luca, you are so special to me,”

“Snac” Luca replied. Sebastian laughed at that, “No snack, you just had a snack, but we’re gonna go shopping,”

“Wuv,”

“Yes, I love you,” he said, picking up Luca’s baby bag from the corner.

“Papa papa pa pa pa pa.” Luca babbled.

“Yup, we’ll say goodbye to papa first, then we’re going shopping, gonna get you some more cute clothes!”

“No!” Luca said. Sebastian stopped in his tracks. Oh no. “No!” Luca said again, laughing as he did so and waving his hands around. Sebastian rolled his eyes fondly, making his way down stairs with the baby in his arms, Luca’s cries of “No, no, no!” Getting louder with each step.

“Luca, hush,” Sebastian said. Luca shouted “no!” Sebastian rolled his eyes,

“What’s all the racket?” Chris asked, coming up to Sebastian and Luca, he ran his hands though Sebastian’s hair and kissed him Luca between them.

“No!” Luca said, pushing at both of his dads chests, Chris’s eyes widened,

“No? No what?”

“No!” Luca said again, big grin on his face. Chris leaned down and pressed a kiss to Luca’s nose,

“Bye bye bye,” Luca said, waving to his papa,

“Bye, be good for daddy,”

“No!” Luca replied. Chris couldn’t help but laugh. Sebastian placed Luca down on

The floor as he unlatched his stroller and popped it upwards, he placed Luca inside and called out he’d be back by three, he grabbed Dodger's leash and called the dog over. Dodger happily bounded towards him and the baby, licking at Luca's bare toes and making him laugh in the stroller. 

"Dodger, no," Sebastian said, though he was laughing as he wrangled the leash onto the lovable mutt. Sebastian sighed as he stood up, "Bye!" He called out once more,

“Love you!” Chris called back,

“Wuv! No! Wuv! Papa!” Luca replied back,

“Love you too!” Sebastian said. And he headed out, with baby and dog in toe. 


	5. Luca 11 Months

Chris groggily walked into Luca’s room. It was early, far too early to be up in Chris’s opinion but here he was. Luca was babbling away in his crib. Chris dragged a hand down his face before looking up, his eyes widening in shock at what he saw. Luca was standing up in his crib!

“Oh my god! SEBASTIAN! Sebastian! Sebastian!” He shouted. Running back down the hall.

“What? What? What?!” Sebastian said. Sitting up abruptly.

“I’m up,” Sebastian said.

“Come quick you have to see!” Chris said, Sebastian rushed out of bed, the look of happiness on Chris’s face reassuring him it was nothing bad but certainly not something he wanted to miss. They rushed down the hall together and into Luca’s room. Luca was still happily babbling. Standing up and bouncing in his place as he held onto the rungs of the crib.

“Oh my goodness! Luca! Look at you!” Luca happily laughed. He let go of the bars and to his father’s amazement he stayed up right and clapped. Chris quickly came forward lifting him out of the crib.

“Wow! You’ve been holding out on us haven’t you, you’re so smart and so big! I can’t believe you’re standing up! Good job sweetheart,” he kissed him on the cheek and Luca laughed again happily.

“Snack?” He asked. Sebastian laughed.

“Breakfast, then snack time, come on, time for breakfast.”

“Snack snack snack!” Luca repeated. Beating on his dad’s chest. Chris laughed, taking Luca’s little hand in his and kissing them all over. The baby only laughed even more.

Chris put Luca down on the floor in the living room. In sight from their kitchen as he helped Sebastian make breakfast.

Luca crawled over to the couch where Dodger was sleeping and again to their amazement he grabbed onto the side and pulled himself up. Toddling unsteadily as he dragged himself a little ways down to Dodger.

“Did he just fucking walk?” Sebastian whispered in awe.

“I swear that’s what it looked like,” Chris said in astonishment. They’d just seen him stand and he was kind of step-dragging himself around with the help of the couch? The little mastermind. He really had been holding out on them.

“Dog!” Luca said. That’s what he called Dodger, they weren’t sure if he was calling him a dog or trying to say his name. It was still cute either way. Dodgers eyes opened and he happily interacted with Luca leaning forward to lick his face. Luca fell backwards into his little bottom in surprise at the tongue on his face. Letting out a tiny hiccuped surprised sound as he found himself on the ground. He let out a frustrated sound as well. Almost between a tiny cry and a sob. They waited with bated breath for him to cry but instead he pushed himself up again with the help of the couch and batted angrily at Dodger’s head.

“Owie!” He said. Dodger flinched away at the feeling of little hands attacking him and Chris quickly ran over to stop Luca.

“Hey, Hey, no, don’t hurt him. He didn’t mean to make you fall over, Dodger, you’re a good boy, Luca, no, we don’t hit.”

Chris explained firmly. Luca looked up at Chris for a moment before turning back to Dodger and this time petting his ear gently.

Dodger again licked at Luca. This time following his little hands. Luca giggled at this and Chris sighed. There. Crisis stopped. Still, they’d never seen Luca react like that before. He was gaining and more of a personality each day.

“Food?” Luca asked.

“Yup, breakfast time, Dada is gonna make you some eggs and strawberries!” Luca clapped happily at that and reached for his dad. Chris was about to pick him up when Luca grabbed onto his arm. He braced his small body on it and pulled himself up.

“Oh, okay,” Chris said. Letting Luca brace his weight on him, Luca teetered, grabbing onto Chris’s fingers. Suddenly he lost his balance and fell back to the ground. He blinked around but didn’t cry. Chris smiled and stood up bending down and helping Luca get to his feet, he then held out his hands for him and Luca took them, holding onto his fingers as he stood up. His little arms out stretched above him.

“You wanna try walking bud?” He asked. Luca didn’t speak but he teetered slightly as he brought one leg out and then put it down. Chris watched enraptured as Luca began to toddle as he took a few tentative steps.

“Oh my god!” Sebastian said, as he ran foreword from around the counter to watch. A huge grin on his face.

“Luca bud, you’re walking! Oh my goodness!” Sebastian clapped happily for him and Luca began to laugh as he continued to toddle over to him with Chris’s help. Luca finally made it over to where Sebastian was standing and plonked face first into his embrace with happy little giggles. Sebastian hugged him hard and swept him into his arms before lifting him high up off the ground.

“Dada! Dada! Dada! Yay!” Luca clapped and wiggled around happily.

“Yes! I’m so proud of you! Look at you go! You’re getting so big, love!” Sebastian brought him down to kiss his cheek. “I love you,” he said.

“Wuv! Wuv dada!” He responded. Sebastian grinned. Luca squirmed ready to get down and Sebastian put him down. He hoped he might try to walk again, maybe even on his own but he settled back into his crawling role and quickly made his way back into the living room and over to his toys.

Chris came up next to Sebastian and kissed his cheek. There were tears in Chris’s eyes and Sebastian awed at him, reaching up to swipe the ones that had trailed down his cheek. Chris laughed as he hugged Sebastian tight.

“I love him so much, he’s getting so big!”

“I know, it’s amazing, I’m so happy, I love you,”

“Would you want another one?” Chris asked. Sebastian was surprised. After all, Luca was only 11 months old, but he answered honestly.

“Yeah, of course, but maybe after Luca turns two?”

“Oh yeah, definitely, not right now, I was just…wondering” Sebastian went to peck Chris on the lips once more before letting go of him,

“I want a whole huge family with you, Big Boston family right? Let’s space them out though,” Chris grinned. He was so lucky.

“Papa!” Luca piped up, and Chris’s eyes found him. Dodger has settled down next to him on the floor and was watching him attentively, Luca held up one of his large LEGO blocks and waved it in the air, signaling he wanted help, </br>

“Yeah bud, we can play,” and Chris went over to sit down and play with Luca. By the time Sebastian had finished making breakfast Luca was laughing raucously as Dodger pounced on the large tower he and Chris had built. Knocking it all down. Sebastian smiled as he put their plates down on the table. He’d never thought he’d get to have this. In fact, he’d never even been sure if it was something he wanted. But looking at this current scene, here in front of him, his heart was bursting with love and happiness, he felt like the king of the world, the luckiest man on earth. He loved this little family that he and Chris had started and he was more than excited for what the future held.


	6. Luca 18 Months: Luca Makes A Mess Feat. Dodger

Everything was set and ready to go. Chris would be home soon, he’d gotten his first major directing job, he would be directing a script that was already picked up by Universal since the first director had needed to bow out. It was a cause for celebration. He’d grabbed a black table cloth from the store and found some plays with film reels on them at Party City. He’d picked up a generic vanilla and orange cake and had it transcribed with “Congratulations” it was set out on the table with a tub of Chris’s favorite Ice Cream and White Wine. Along with a present for the two of them if things went as planned and Luca went to bed tonight. Luca was in the living room and he was in the study across the hall quickly shuffling through the mail they’d just gotten when he heard a crash from the other room. His heart plummeted to his stomach and he bolted. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. You can’t take your eyes off your fucking kid Stan, he told himself. But when he came around the corner to the kitchen he was immediately calmed. It wasn’t nearly as bad as he’d feared.

There sat Luca. The black table cloth pulled halfway off the table. The bottle of wine, cake, and tub of ice cream on the floor. The cake had fallen directly onto Luca’s head and frosting was covering him and part of the floor from where he’d pushed it off himself. Luca quietly began to cry.

“Oh, oh sweetheart it’s okay, what did you do? Did you pull on the table cloth?” Dodger had frosting and cake on him as well from immediately attacking the desert when it had gotten to the floor. He was now attempting to lick at Luca’s head.

“No! Dodger, stop,” Sebastian tried to juggle the two of them. He picked up Luca from the mess and held him close. He’d scared himself and was now whimpering quietly. Orange and white frosting in his hair and on his clothes.

“It’s okay, it’s just a cake, here, try some,” Luca brought his little hand to his mouth and his eyes widened. Sebastian laughed at the look as Luca began to lick at his arm where more frosting was.

“Yeah? It’s good isn’t it? That’s cake,” he told Luca.

“Kwake,” Luca said.

“Yes. Cake!” Sebastian encourages the 18 month old.

“Come on, lets get you cleaned up,” he said picking Luca up and holding him to his chest. Dodger followed behind. He had frosting in his fur and on his muzzle and even on his ears.

Sebastian brought both of them to the downstairs bathroom. He got Luca undressed and left him to stand braced against the closed toilet lid while he turned on the bath water making sure it wasn’t too hot before commanding Dodger to get in. Dodger clambered in his paws clacking against the plastic surface of the half bath.

“Good boy,” Sebastian encouraged as he patted Dodger’s head. He then lifted Luca into the bathtub along with Luca let out a happy little scream as the water was gently cupped over his head. Sebastian grinned and laughed with him as he took a washcloth and scrubbed the sticky frosting and cake from his hair and arms and chest. He used the soap suds in his hair to make Luca’s hair stand straight up in a soapy Mohawk and Luca laughed as he caught his reflection in the mirror across the way.

Sebastian then took the detachable shower-head and took a few minutes to get the frosting and cake out of Dodger’s fur and muzzle. Luca helped by pushing the soap through Dodger’s fur and laughing happily as he did it. He was just about done when Luca let out another happy scream. He was in a screaming stage currently, both when he was excited and angry or stressed, it was doing wonders on his parents ears but the happy screams at least brought a little joy to their faces.

“PAPA!” Luca cried out flapping his hands around and stomping his chunky little legs in the tub. Dodger let out an excited bark as well and began to shake the water off of himself. Sebastian had to hold up a hand to shield himself as Dodger shook. Luca just laughed harder at the water being sprayed on him. Chris put a finger to his lips to hush both of them as he came into the bathroom and knelt down right there on the floor in his good suit jacket and slacks.

“What’s going on here?” He asked Sebastian. Sebastian let out a laugh,

“Guess you haven’t seen the kitchen yet?”

Chris furrowed a brow but shook his head. As Sebastian continued. “We we’re trying to surprise you when there was a little mishap with the party tablecloth. So no cake, but there’s wine, and I remembered to pop your favorite ice cream back in the fridge, so there’s that too,”

“What are we celebrating?” Sebastian looked at him incredulously.

“Your movie deal duh! Chris! This is huge!” Chris just blushed but laughed and nodded

“Papa is so silly isn’t he?” Sebastian asked Luca. Luca laughed and clapped still wet from the quick bath.

“Silly papa! Silly!” He agreed.

“I’m silly? I think you’re the silly one, look at that hair!” He said pointing to Luca’s soapy Mohawk. “Let’s wash that soap out huh?” And as he knelt by the tub he finished helping wash Luca while Sebastian finished up with Dodger. Chris lifted Luca out of the tub first and set him on the bathmat.

“Naked Baby!” He exclaimed. As he gave Luca a kiss on the cheek. He fluffed up the towel and rubbed Luca down with it to dry him off. He dried his hair and exclaimed again in and over exaggerated voice “Naked Baby!” Luca giggled as his hair was dried and once Chris let go he threw his hands up and exclaimed “naked baby!” Chris poked Luca in the stomach and then gave him a gentle pat on the bum with a “let’s go get dressed” Sebastian rolled his eyes as Luca ran from the bathroom shouting

“Naked Baby!” All the way to his room. Chris just grinned back at Sebastian wildly.

“He better not do that in the presence of others,” Sebastian said.

“Aw, come on, it’s adorable!“ Sebastian just rolled his eyes fondly because he couldn’t deny that it was adorable.

Sebastian got Dodger out of the tub and took a few minutes to dry him off as well before he let the fluffy pooch run free again and air dry the rest of the way. The smell of wet dog would just be one they had to live with for a little while. Chris might decide to blow dry him later on if he was still wet before bed, but for now, he was fine as is. Sebastian went up stairs,

Dodger following at his heels to see how Chris and Luca were doing.

“Luca, it’s night time, you need to wear your diaper. We can try pull-ups again tomorrow during the day time.” Luca was standing with his little arms crossed still naked and looking upset as Chris held out the diaper in his hands.

“Pwamise?” He asked with big eyes.

“Cross my heart,” Chris said with a smile.

“Ok papa,” Luca said. He laid down on the floor and let Chris put the diaper on him. Chris then sat him back up and pressed another quick kiss to his cheek. That’s when Luca saw Sebastian in the doorway with Dodger.

“Daddy! Dodger!” Luca grinned as he ran over to Sebastian and lifted his little arms up.

“Hey little man, I just saw you a few minutes ago,” he said with a laugh as Luca hugged him as if he’d been gone all day.

“I know, I Wuv you.” Sebastian’s heart melted.

“I love you too, now, what do you say we go have some ice cream to celebrate Papa’s new job?” Sebastian asked Luca this as he held him on his hip.

“Can Dodger have some?” Luca asked. Sebastian laughed.

“No, ice cream isn’t for dogs, but you can give him one or two of his bacon treats if you want to,” Luca’s eyes lit up as he squirmed down from Sebastian’s hold.

“Whoa, hold up,” Sebastian told him. Luca looked at his dad confused,

“Gotta put on your pajamas first my dude,”

“Oh yeah,” Luca said looking down at himself and realizing he was still virtually naked.

“Papa, help? Peas?” He asked. Chris smiled. Taking out a set of Thomas the Tank Engine pajamas and helping Luca into them. As soon as Luca’s pants were up around his waist he was squirming away again and beckoning for Dodger to follow.

Dodger bounded happily after Luca and waited for him at the end as he slid down the stairs on his little bottom.

Sebastian and Chris entered the kitchen to find Luca standing holding the treat bag as high as he could out of Dodger’s reach (which was not very high at all) as he held another treat in hand.

“Sit!” He commanded the dog. And Dodger sat back on his haunches like a good boy!

Luca laughed happily and said, “Good boy!” As he threw him the treat. Luca took out another and said

“Woll over!” Dodger sat there for a moment with his head tilted to the side.

“Woll over,” Luca repeated. Dodger got down on his front paws, sticking his butt in the air in a play stance but didn’t roll over. Luca let out a rather dramatic sigh before he said,

“No, Dodger, woll over.” And he moved his little hand around in a few quick circles. Dodger tilted his head again before finally getting the message and doing the requested trick. Chris’s eyebrows rose. He didn’t know that Dodger even knew how to do that, what on earth was Luca teaching him and HOW was he teaching him.

“Good boy!” Luca exclaimed as he came over and gave Dodger treat Before kneeling down and beginning to rub Dodger’s tummy like Dodger loved. Dodger’s head came up to lick at Luca’s face in thanks as Luca continued to pet him. After the licks stopped but before dodger turned back over Luca leaned over and kissed Dodger’s fluffy head.

“I Wuv you Dodger,” and he hugged him. Dodger turned around in Luca’s embrace but let him hug him all the same. Sebastian stood in the doorway, he’d had to cover his mouth to keep the inhumane squeaking sound at the adorable sight of Luca and Dodger in front of him from escaping his lips and ruining the moment.

“Papa!” Luca said, looking up from where he still hugged Dodger,

“Can we have ice queam now?”

“Yeah bud, of course.” Chris answered him. A wide grin on his own face.

 


	7. Luca 19 Months

Sebastian sat on the couch in a plush cashmere cardigan, he had a knit blanket pulled up over his lap with a script in his hands. His reading  glasses low on his nose with his hair pulled back in a ponytail. It had grown out in the last few months of him just being able to laze around. Chris was off, putting Luca down for his nap. Their baby boy was now 19 months old and was getting bigger and more curious and capable with each day. Chris sighed as he padded into the living room,

“He down?” Sebastian asked Chris nodded.

“Finally,” Luca was becoming more and more ornery with his naps by the day.

“Good,” Sebastian said, he was about to go back to his script when he noticed how Chris was looking at him, bottom lip caught in between his teeth, eyes wide, and  _hungry._  Jeez, it had been forever since he’d seen that look.

“What?” He asked coyly, biting down on the end of the pen with his teeth and looking at Chris through his lashes, Chris stalked over to him like a man on a mission, okay, so that’s how this was going to go. Chris stood at the side of the couch and bent down into Sebastian’s space, he gripped his cheeks in a firm lustful grip, looking deep into his eyes, and cursing,

“Fuck, you’re so goddamn sexy like this,” And he kissed him, forcefully, Sebastian hummed into the kiss, when Chris was finished Sebastian felt dizzy.

“What was… what was that for?” Sebastian asked after he managed to catch his breath.

Chris was shoving him over on the couch and Sebastian was moving against his own accord, still in a small trance from the kiss.

“So cute, so sexy like this, you look so… domestic like this. Just curled up on our couch, in our house, and you know what your long hair does to me, God, sweetheart, please,” Chris pushed at Sebastian to lay down, he was already climbing on top of him, Sebastian went willingly, letting Chris shove between his legs and grind down against him. He was hard as rock and Sebastian wasn’t far behind with the way Chris was touching him. Sebastian moaned as Chris pulled out his ponytail band, letting his hands rake through his scalp as they kissed feverishly,

“Missed. This. So. Fucking. Much,” Chris said, between small kisses to his lips, Sebastian groaned beneath him, his hand finally getting brave as it trailed under Chris’s shirt and up the expanse of his smooth back,

“Me too,” Their tongues tangled with each other’s fiercely, grunts and moans and wet sounds from their kissing filled the room, when suddenly they heard a small voice,

“Dada!” Sebastian and Chris jumped away from each other eyes wide, there was little Luca, right at eye level with them next to the couch, what the actual fuck?! Sebastian thought, Chris quickly moved all the way off of Sebastian and was about to speak when Sebastian beat him to it,

“I thought you said he was asleep!”

“He was!” Chris argued,

“Luc, honey, what’s going on? How did you get out of bed?”

“Owie,” Luca said, patting at his head, Sebastian pulled him up onto his lap and hugged him, rubbing his little tummy and kissing his cheek,

“What’s wrong? What hurts? Did you bump your head?”

“Owie,” Luca repeated, patting his head, Sebastian examined it, there didn’t seem to be any swelling yet, but he’d keep an eye on it.

“Did you climb out of your crib? Huh? Is that how you fell?”

“No.” Luca answered, Sebastian just gave him a raised eyebrow,

“Well, let’s put you back in bed then, okay? It’s time for a nap,”

“Papa! Owie!” Luca said, reaching for Chris, Chris took his little hands in his own and kissed them, he leaned over to kiss the top of Luca’s head where he was patting as well, “Aw, I’m sorry, here,” He kissed the spot, “All better?” Luca nodded,

“Dada’s right, it’s time for a nap, but how did you get out of your crib? Huh? Were you being a little monkey?” he asked, Luca shook his head no, but he was smiling as he did so,

“Mhmm, well I think you were, come on, time for a nap,” Chris stood up, a placing a hand on Sebastian’s back as he hoisted Luca onto his hip,

“No nap!” Luca shrieked, right in Sebastian’s ear, Sebastian winced. Kids.

“Oh yes, time for a nap, Dada and Papa have some important things to do, so it’s time for you to take a nap, plus, you’ll be tired for your playdate with Rosie later if you don’t!” Sebastian encouraged,

“Wosie?” Luca said,

“Yup! Rosie is coming over today so you two can play!” Luca clapped happily at that, Rosie was the daughter of a single teenage mom who lived down the street who Luca often played with at the park.

“Wosie!” Luca said again,

“That’s right, you’ll get to play with Rosie later, but for now you’ve gotta take a nap,”

“Okay,” Luca said, plonking his head down on Sebastian’s shoulder, Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh as he rubbed his back and headed down the hall to put Luca back to sleep.


End file.
